


Впечатли меня

by EnokiHatake



Category: Naruto, Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M, universal character, секс секс секс потом наконец доперло что это отношения
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnokiHatake/pseuds/EnokiHatake
Summary: AU с Starfighter, от которого взята исключительно вселенная и то, что Какаси - лучший навигатор во всем гарнизоне, а Обито - талантливый, но слишком сумасбродный новичок.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Впечатли меня

— _Замените, срочно замените навигатора! — надрывался командир, понимая, что сейчас дезориентированный пилот буквально летит навстречу смерти. — «Тоби», положись на собственную интуицию и постарайся продержаться еще немного!_

— Какая нахрен интуиция в подобной ситуации, скажите мне, куда нужно лететь! — зло огрызается истребитель, лавируя между обломков вражеского корабля и остатков прилетевшего метеорита. Видимость в огне и дыме была практически нулевая, но все же не зря говорят, что у таких пилотов как он, отменная интуиция — действительно выходило уходить от прямого столкновения, лишь пару раз задело осколком правое крыло.

_— Уходи резко влево, — раздается ровный и спокойный голос в передатчике. — Через две секунды. И стреляй на всю возможную мощность._

«Раз, два…» — считает новоиспеченный ас, и выворачивает пульт управления насколько может, зажимая кнопки лазеров, запоздало видя и с благоговейным ужасом наблюдая за тем, как они разрезают пополам еще один вражеский беспилотник.

_— Отлично. На тринадцать часов. Постарайся не гнать, не то врежешься в своих, — голос, кажется, усмехается, и, не давая своему партнеру возмутиться, обрубает связь._

Встречают выжившего истребителя на базе чуть ли не с почестями, похлопывая по плечам и спине, и поражаясь его невезучести: полететь в такой-то бой с таким-то неудачником-навигатором, который и сам подставился, и подверг всю миссию опасности. А когда всех спрашивают, кто все же заменил погибшего землянина, в ответ только разводят плечами: знают, что повезло, кто-то находился рядом, кто — неизвестно.

«Тоби», он же Учиха Обито, когда-то будущий наследник великого клана, а теперь — просто парень из колоний, которому либо невероятно повезло, либо невероятно не повезло: его забрали на службу в гарнизон, — наблюдает за затянувшейся дружеской потасовкой, если таковой можно назвать месиво, после которого еще несколько дней просиживаешь в медотсеке. Он — новичок, непонятно почему задержавшийся со своими предрасположенностями на разоренном Марсе; он — один из немногих выживших на миссии, которая пошла к чертям из-за навигатора, перенервничавшего после откровенных приставаний со стороны брюнета.

Он — тот, кто должен соблазнить навигатора и заставить работать инопланетные технологии на руку жителям Земли, и если в итоге эксперимент провалится, то придется вернуться в полупустую лачугу, которую ему выделило щедрое государство после известия о смерти отца на поле битвы. Больше родственников у него не было. Поэтому назад не хотелось — но и лезть в бой с такими слабаками за своей спиной тоже не было желания!

— А ну прекратили этот бедлам! — внутрь отсека заходит командир отряда, скручивая и заламывая за спину руки драчунам. — Сейчас бы снова в карцер, да? — злой темный взгляд скользит по комнате и, выцепив Обито среди всех, заставляет подняться одним только изменившимся выражением. — Идем со мной, сынок.

В полной тишине они движутся прочь и даже догадываться не нужно, куда и зачем: нужно было заменить навигатора, иначе красная команда не будет существовать, иначе руководство не получит желаемого результата.

Когда тяжелая дверь отодвигается в сторону, на Обито внимательно смотрит пара глаз, оба равнодушные, только вот один черный-черный, как у самого настоящего марсианина, как у самого «Тоби», а второй — какой-то совершенно невероятный, ярко-красный, с прямым шрамом, пересекающим бровь и доходящим до середины щеки, близоруко прищуренный. Нет, у Обито и самого были причуды с глазами, один был темно-темно карий, а другой — настолько же темно-фиолетовый, и у самого были шрамы, старые, почти исчезнувшие, на правой стороне лица, но до сегодняшнего дня он и подумать не мог, что человек может выглядеть красиво с такими дефектами.

— Вы решили собрать команду гетерохомиков, — голос, точно тот, который был слышен в передатчике корабля, та же самая высокомерная интонация, только вот сам навигатор чуть ли не хрупкий, лицо с еще не до конца выступившими скулами, детское, и на пол-головы ниже. А еще очень глазастый, раз подметил в таком мраке различия цвета глаз.

— Возможно, — командир со стороны землян поправляет свои солнечно-светлые волосы и мягко улыбается. — Знакомься, «Тоби», это «Сукеа», твой новый навигатор.

— Лучший в этом месте, так что если завалим миссию, то только по твоей вине, — произносит новый партнер, когда они жмут друг другу руки, и у Обито не выходит не усмехнуться: во-первых, забавному на слух позывному, во-вторых, подобной наглости.

— Мой бывший навигатор был таким же гордецом и слишком быстро кончил, — скалится Учиха, слыша приятный хрипловатый смех.

— Уж поверь, я не скорострел.

Убедиться в правдивости слов выходит буквально в тот же момент, когда они заходят в общую комнату, «Сукеа» скидывает свою сумку с плеча и сам тянется к истребителю, привстав на носки, чтобы достать до полных губ Учихи, глухо стонет, когда между ног, затянутых в этот узкий синтетический костюм, устраивается чужое колено, закидывает ноги на поясницу.

«Тоби» даже радуется: милый, явно богатенький, нечего таким мелким делать в списке лучше бойцов гарнизона, хорошенький такой парнишка, который к тому же и сам ластится к нему, умоляя действовать. Закидывает руки на плечи, зарывается пальцами в жесткие черные волосы, жадно опаляет дыханием ухо, в следующее мгновение прикусывая мочку и шепча «Дай мне это». И не выходит отказать, лишь с довольной ухмылкой завалить на ближайшую койку, компенсируя полное отсутствие опыта неожиданным жаром внизу живота и желанием целовать. Кусать открывающуюся тонкую бледную шею, оставляя на ней яркие засосы, вылизывать ложбину груди под веселые смешки, терпеть этот возбуждающий шепот на ухо, ногти, оставляющие полосы на спине, вид, когда навигатор отстраняется и принимает коленно-локтевую, широко расставив ноги. В этот момент будто бы даже дыхание перехватывает, взгляд судорожно мечется от одной детали к другой: тяжело вздымающаяся грудь, красные щеки, спрятанные в предплечье, широко, призывно распахнутый рот с сухими покрасневшими от укусов губами, линия засосов и укусов по плечам, груди с торчащими сосками и плоскому животу, аккуратный, небольшой, покачивающийся член с яркой и блестящей головкой… стоп, покачивающийся? Взгляд метается из стороны в сторону, пока не выхватывает длинные пальцы, грубо трахающие своего хозяина в тугую дырку. Из горла вырывается стон, Обито пережимает собственный стояк у основания, чтобы не кончить раньше времени, прикрывает глаза и слышит тихий шепот, не понимая, как можно было так быстро приблизиться:

— Кто-кто, а девственники среди вас мне еще не попадались.

«Тоби» зло смотрит на несколько возвышающегося юнца, но тут же протяжно стонет, когда тот вцепляется в плечи, опускается ниже, принимая в себя сперва широкую головку, а потом еще половину ствола, царапаясь и что-то шипя сквозь зубы про огромные размеры. Брюнет усмехается, укладывая ладони на ягодицы, раздвигая их шире, поглаживает натянувшуюся кожицу ануса под дрожь тела над собой, медленно и настойчиво опускает до самого конца.

— Пиздец просто. Сколько у тебя?.. — судорожно шепчет «Сукеа», закатывая красивые глаза от чрезмерного чувства заполненности, судорожно сжимается, заставляя истребителя кусать губы и грубо толкаться навстречу, вынуждая заткнуться и громко заливисто стонать, подмахивая бедрами.

***

На следующий день в столовой к «Тоби» подсаживаются еще несколько истребителей, заискивающе подергивая плечами и косясь в сторону навигаторов. Это порядком раздражает, но перестают они, только когда в столешницу с грохотом врезается кулак:

— Что вам надо?!

— Тш, тш, новичок, мы тебя пригласить хотели, — приподнимает один из них руки. А затем указывает точно на обедающего «Сукеа». — Короче, если ты не знал, это не лучший навигатор гарнизона, и пох на статистику! Это — лучшая шлюха гарнизона, с которой можно неплохо развлечься, если его решили перевести к нам.

— Да ну? — усмехается Обито, оторвав взгляд от уже своего сокомандника. — Разочарую, если он шлюха, то теперь только моя.

Он часто слышал подобную характеристику в сторону вполне невинных курсантов, так что реагировать на подобные высказывания и рушить только-только установленную через хороший секс связь не хотел. К нему вообще сегодня часто подходили в связи с переводом этого землянина: рассказывали, как он не может сработаться в команде, как постоянно приказывает и находится в ярости, если указке не следуют, — Учиха просто непонимающе жал плечами: на поле боя все зависит от ловкости одного и ума другого, если тебе не хватает умений сделать хорошо, только твои проблемы. Еще рассказывали, что у этого мальчишки было много товарищей по паре, которые сами отказывались от него, а еще наверняка связи на земле, такого малявку вряд ли бы приняли, — и это веселило еще больше: многих сюда взяли исключительно из-за задницы, понравившейся командиру, и некоторые тут продолжают работать языком во всех смыслах этого слова. Поскольку «Тоби» об этом не только думал, но и издевательски проговаривал, особо вспыльчивые пытались напасть.

— Да что ты знаешь об этом мальчишке?! — орет какой-то низкорослый пацан забрав себе чужую тарелку с борщем, Обито устало выдыхает, потягивается, как большой тигр, показывая превосходство в силе и росте, и, отобрав свою заслуженную еду, мягко погладив по щеке мальчишку, ведет его в сторону тренировочной площадки, мягко и властно приобняв за плечи, чувствуя трусливую дрожь под ладонью. Еще чувствуется восторженно-ревнивый взгляд разномастных глаз.

А после победы в короткой драке его утаскивают в сторону отсеков, заставляют упереться в верхнюю койку руками, и лучший навигатор гарнизона жадно вылизывает напрягающийся член сквозь тонкую ткань штанов, рывком стягивает их до колен и, с силой разведя ягодицы, вцепившись в них до мелких синяков, принимается за сам ствол, обильно смачивая слюной и не пропуская ни единого миллиметра гладкой кожи.

— У тебя было что-то с этим карликом? — внезапно раздается снизу: «Сукеа» с темным крупным членом, упирающимся в приоткрытые губы, выглядит совершенно по-блядски, но такой вопрос отчего-то заставляет усмехнуться. Широкая ладонь надавливает на затылок, скрытый светлым шухером, головка упирается в нежное горло, и с губ Учихи срывается хриплый стон. Навигатор задыхается, сильные пальцы на ягодицах возбуждают ничуть не меньше, чем их хозяин с закатывающимися глазами, и, не давая ему задохнуться, «Тоби» отстраняет от себя блондина, с вязкой слюной и смазкой, стекающей по лицу, с судорожно мечущимся взглядом, с лихорадочным румянцем на щеках:

— Ты же сам назвал меня девственником. Чего резко засомневался в собственной исключительности? — землянин переводит дух, вновь принимается лизать головку, и марсианин закидывает голову, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия. Затем вновь заставляет брать на всю длину, наслаждаясь приглушенным «ммм» сквозь плотно сжатые вокруг плоти губы; кончает, бурной струей на горячий язык.

— Так было? — все так же ревниво смотрит блондин, избавившись от остатков спермы на губах и за деснами, и не выходит от такого не усмехнуться.

— Не было, придурок, не было.

***

Они сидят на крыше их общего корабля: какое-то совершенное новое и, как им кажется, ненужное изобретение — издалека координировать действия гораздо проще, как и получать приказы. Над головой — огромное, всегда темное, уже давно враждебное для простых гуманоидов, небо, но на него можно смотреть бесконечно. Что они и делают, изредка ночами нарушая комендатский час и приходя сюда: Обито даже иногда задумывается, что слишком уж это похоже на влюбленность, но, несмотря на возросшую эффективность команды на тренировках и вылетах, никаких особенностей не было проявлено.

Иногда Учиха начинал думать, что его напарник действительно воспринимает его как очередного партнера и не более того, даже если сейчас этот самый напарник доверчиво прижался к плечу и зевал в ладонь.

— Давай поиграем? — внезапно даже для себя предлагает брюнет, встречая недовольное ворчание, но землянин все-таки открывает глаза, посматривая даже заинтересованно. — В правда или действие.

— Я принципиально буду выбирать правду, — «Сукеа» смотрит хитро-хитро и перекатывается на бок, чтобы видеть лицо своего истребителя. Тот в ответ лишь согласно кивает, понимая, что с такой сонливостью, как сейчас, вряд ли даже кувыркнуться выйдет.

— Окей, тогда я начинаю… Как ты жил на Земле?

Блондин отводит взгляд, проговаривая что-то типа: «Что же, это было ожидаемым», и все же отвечает, приподнимаясь на локтях, садясь и поелозив бедрами по жесткой поверхности:

— Да как и все земляне. Жил, ходил в школу, развлекался. В восемь лет у меня умер отец, матери я и не знал, и меня справили в приют. Оттуда справили в цирковое училище. А оттуда — сюда, в гарнизон, я нигде не приживаюсь, — он пожимает плечами, чуть ли не разводя руками, мол, вот так вот просто, зато становится ясно, как у него выходит выписывать такие кульбиты на тренировках. — Моя же очередь? — кивок. — Расскажи, какой была твоя жизнь.

— Обменяемся любезностями? — «Сукеа» усмехается. — Ну, на самом деле не такой уж я и марсианин, я родился на Земле. Тоже просто жил, до тех пор, пока классом не поехали на экскурсию и меня не запихнули в колонию из-за понравившегося личика. Правда, там же его и подправили, — Учиха отчего-то жмет плечами, замечая на себе странный взгляд. — Что?

— Ничего, просто так, — юноша, это — еще юноша, жмет плечами, отвернувшись обратно к небу, а Обито думает, как поправить ситуацию и вернуть к жизни самоуверенного, наглого, его личного, навигатора.

— Расскажи, что бы тебе хотелось попробовать в сексе, — Учиха с удовольствием видит как задумчивый взгляд сменяется насмешливым. И даже почти не удивляется ответу:

— Наверное… было бы интересно попробовать с какой-нибудь игрушкой, не в смысле тойфилии! — тут же щелкают брюнета по лбу, видя, что он собирается открыть рот.

— Да я ничего и не хотел такого говорить, это ты извращенец у нас, — марсианин хохочет, видя, как загорается румянец на бледных щеках.

— Нук, если я извращенец, расскажи, чего бы ты хотел попробовать.

Обито неопределенно ведет плечами, как-то неуверенно отвечая. Будто бы правда неловко:

— Порку, что-то такое…

— Мальчик жаждет подчинения, да? — смеется «Сукеа», получая сильный пинок ногой в спину.

***

После удачной миссии, после того, как Обито смог увидеть возможности навигатора и себя, понять, что вот она, связь, что вот, у них вышло уйти из-под прямого обстрела, хочется либо завалиться спать либо… спать. Он действительно очень устал, а в голове то и дело вертятся образы, как загорелась их панель управления, и как их перекинуло со всеми сведениями обратно на базу. Их чествовали, как героев.

А когда он заходит внутрь их общей комнаты, сильные руки сперва перекидывают на кровать, а затем укладывают на колени, заставив оттопырить зад.

— Ты был сегодня просто великолепен, — жарко шепчет навигатор ему на ухо, точно, кто же еще из всех этих изнеженных и богатых может обладать такой силой в сухих мыщцах? — Даже заслужил подарок.

Обито не видит практически ничего в этой темноте, но точно чувствует, как тонкие пальцы надавливают точно на сжавшиеся мышцы ануса сквозь ткань, массируют, будто бы пытаются толкнуться, а сам истребитель уже начинает подрагивать всем телом. Прогибается в спине сильнее, когда наконец пах и ноги не скованы одеждой под довольное «Хороший мальчик»; вздрагивает, ощутив в себе длинный палец в холодной и жирной смазке, ворвавшийся на всю длину и тут же исчезнувший из горячего нутра.

— Помнишь, что ты хотел опробовать? — вопрос явно риторический, но не выходит не кивнуть в ответ. Смешок. — Отлично.

И на ягодицы приходится первый жесткий удар. По всему телу проходит резкая слабость, с губ срывается первый скулящий стон, пальцы на ногах поджимаются, он даже пытается отползти в сторону, но его удерживают на месте, вновь за бедра приподняв задницу выше, огладив покрасневший след.

— Осталось девять раз. Не смей расслабляться, — звучит приказ, и Учиха невольно сам покачивает ягодицами, просто от такой интонации.

«Сукеа», он же лучший навигатор гарнизона, он же — Какаси Хатаке, чувствует, как у самого внутри сворачивается возбуждение от такого открытого партнера.

— Девять! — шлепок повторяется, ладонь гудит, а брюнет скребет пальцами по простыне, сдерживая стоны. — Не зажиматься! — сморщенную кожицу у ануса раздвигают, нежно гладят, и, вырвав умоляющее «Продолжай», рука поднимается в замахе вновь.

— Восемь! — по позвонкам Учихи проходит предательсткая дрожь.

— Семь! — в колено навигатора упирается железобетонный стояк, с которого капает смазка.

— Шесть! — Учиха содрогается, подаваясь к ладони, ожидая ласки, но, встретив вновь жесткий шлепок по уже раздраженной краснеющей коже, чуть ли не скулит. — Терпи, — пальцы другой руки осторожно проходятся по волосам, успокаивая.

— Пять! — мурашки на коже не то, что ощутимы, сейчас они видимы, сейчас весь Обито — один сплошной обнаженный нерв.

— Четыре! — яйца напряжены настолько, что, кажется, скоро лопнут, а с хлопком по ним приходит секундное отрезвление, что это все странно и ненормально. Впрочем, со следующим хлопком все такие мысли пропадают.

— Три! — «Тоби» спускает без прикосновений к себе, тело само по себе обмякает, но жесткая рука придерживает за бедро, не давая расслабиться.

— Два! — после прошедшего возбуждения подобный хлопок даже болезненный.

— Один! — Учиху заваливают на спину, легонько ударив по бедру, смотря в совершенно растерянные темные глаза и усмехаются. — Я не думал сегодня отпускать тебя, — теперь Обито может на себе убедиться, что пальцы этого землянина в заднице, давящие на стенки и то и дело задевающие чувствительную точку внутри — гораздо круче, чем просто их ощущение на собственных ягодицах. Ладно, не только пальцы.

***

«Сукеа» так странно смотрит в последнее время, такой печальный, что все удовольствие от прошлых жарких ночей как-то уступает перед волнением за него. Учиха защищает его обед и ужин от поползновений наглецов, старается держаться ближе, внимательно прислушивается к командам, все совершенствуя свои навыки полета, пока, в конце концов, не становится также одним из лучших. Навигатор смотрит с гордостью и какой-то затаенной печалью, Обито понимает, что вытянуть на разговор его вряд ли выйдет. Зато выбить мысли из головы — запросто.

Поэтому весь следующий день блондин ходит с пробкой в заднице (откуда только достал этот марсианин), которая начинает с силой выбрировать, ударяя по простате, в самое неподходящее время. Когда он приходит на осмотр роста-веса-зрения, колени резко сводятся вместе, скрывая предательскую дрожь. Когда он сидит в симуляторе, «Тоби» стоит в пяти метрах от него и как-то предвкушающе улыбается. В итоге Хатаке чуть ли не падает от сильной и продолжительной вибрации, которая прошибает будто бы все органы и всю нервную систему разом.

А в конце дня, уже замучанный вопросами о состоянии здоровья, уже задолбанный неожиданной жалостью со стороны, он врывается к своему истребителю в комнату, усмехающемуся и довольному, буквально сдирает с себя и него одежду, кидается на него и потом болезненно-восторженно скулит, придерживаясь за ножку двухъярусной кровати, чтобы не биться затылком об изголовье.

***

— Я знаю о твоем задании: смог выкрасть некоторые данные, — землянин сидит, ему кусок в горло не лезет. Он видит, как бледнеет от этих слов истребитель и сам себе усмехается — все же правда. — Не волнуйся, в моем роду обычно все были однолюбы, на нашей дальнейшей работе это не отразится…

«Тоби» закидывает изумленного блондина на плечо, выносит прочь из столовой, где слишком уж чревато говорить, а затем — прижимает к стене, не впечатывает в нее, не рычит, не злится, просто смотрит непонятным нежным взглядом в совершенно растерянные глаза напротив.

— Что, сбежим отсюда, чтобы я смог доказать тебе, что мне интересно не только задание? — вопрос хоть и со смешливой интонацией, но звучит вполне серьезно. Какаси невольно улыбается подрагивающими губами, обнимает за талию, поглаживая по спине.

— Ты хоть представляешь, насколько идиотска эта затея?

— Вполне, — кивок. — Но это не значит, что я не пойду на такое, чтобы доказать тебе правдивость своих слов.

— Ты больной, — радостно шепчет «Сукеа», чуть приподнимаясь на носках: он еще растет и разница между ними в росте продолжает сокращаться, становится все удобнее затягивать этого болвана в поцелуи.

***

Когда им поручают двух мальчишек с плохим поведением, они не могут нахохотаться, наблюдая за их жалкими попытками работать в команде.

— Эй, «Курама», ты должен предугадывать действия врага, а не направлять своего партнера на верную смерть, — старший навигатор указывает на ошибку и тут же хохочет от потока возмущений со стороны этого гиперактивного блондина с милыми шрамами на щеках и высокомерных заявлений со стороны «Така» — хладнокровного брюнета-истребителя с кожей бледнее, чем хлорка.

Их перепалка продолжается долго, «Тоби», часто равнодушный к чужим ссорам, тоже начинает посмеиваться. Смотрит на своего улыбающегося партнера. Кладет свою ладонь на его, осторожно сжимая.

Они уже знают имена и историю друг друга, они знают, что были в одном месте, они знают, что когда-то судьба их разлучила и теперь свела вместе, подросших и поначалу неузнавших друг друга.

Обито Учиха. Хатаке Какаси. Лучшая пара гарнизона, потому что могут на полную использовать инопланетные технологии. Старые друзья, которых разлучили с той злополучной экскурсии на Марс. Давние любовники, знающие каждое слабое и чувствительное место на телах.

— Ну что, пугало, покажем им мастер-класс? — широкая ладонь опускается на плечо раздраженного блондина.

— Перестань меня так называть, придурок, — он потирает заболевшее место. — Пошли.

Уже через несколько мгновений они оказываются в симуляторе, спихивая своих подопечных прочь с мест, нагло улыбаясь, и оставляют их за сидениями пилотов пораженно открывать рты.


End file.
